Currently most medical dressings in the market are porous, waterproof, and moisture-permeable for the comfort and convenience in the usage. A lot of newly developed biomedical materials with such properties have been applied in the market of the medical dressings. The biomedical materials come from nature or synthetic materials. The biomedical materials are biocompatible, and can be implanted into living biological system in order to replace or to mend a part of the living biological system, or directly contact with the living biological system to implement its life function. For example, the Taiwan Patent No. I247614 has disclosed a medical dressing with the reinforcing function, where the medical dressing uses biocompatible material to afford the space for the growth of the regenerated cells.
Besides that the requirements for the material of the medical dressing become stricter, several medical dressings further have the antiseptic function to prevent the invasion of the bacteria. Both the above-mentioned Taiwan Patent No. I247614 and the Publication No. 00590763 disclose the medical dressings with the functions of antiseptics and promoting the growth rate of the cell regeneration by doping the nano-particles of gold or silver into the medical dressings.
After a lot of trials and improvements, the inventors develop a “composite dressing”, which replaces the nano-particles of gold or silver by metal oxide. Not only is the cost of the invented product lower, but also the invented product has all the advantages of the current technologies. Furthermore the invented product can improve the effective absorption of the drug by the human body, and this function is not available for the current products. The present invention is described below.